maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hael
Introduction The product of intermingling between Sunling and Vei, Hael came to be on the continent of Iyn and therefore had never been seen on Belenus before The First Epoch. Their name is thought to be an acronym to a High Vei poem about their lineage, though the exact words of the poem are now forgotten. Hael value their traditions, very much modeled after the traditions of their main progenitors, the Vei. They are attuned to the natural world, whose energy flows through their bodies and allows them to control the mana. Physical Description: Hael women are slighter and smaller than Hael men, but the two show relatively similar characteristics. They are on average a bit taller than Belenus Sunlings (though of the same size as Sunlings from Iyn). They have long ears that taper to a point and large, almond-shaped eyes. They are adept at hearing slight sounds and seeing in the dark. The most powerful part of their bodies are their long, lithe legs, which offer them the ability to sprint incredibly fast for a short amount of time. They have pink-to-red skin tones etched with white-to-midnight-blue lines in a formation that corresponds to their most compatible element. Their natural hair color ranges from white to black. Age Range: The average Hael lives around 200 years, though some have been known to reach 250. Naming Traditions: All Hael are named with a four stanza poem in “Sylvan” (a mix of Common Iyn and High Vei).Their Common names are a combination of the first syllable of each line. Famous Hael names include Fuminiya, Tamekaze and Minsuhema. Relations: Hael have inherited a bit of the haughtiness of The Vei and most therefore think themselves better than most of the other Citizen Species in Belenus. They think of Sunlings as lower than them in status, due to the Sunling’s inability to naturally channel mana or live particularly long. They are both fascinated and repulsed by the Mertral, whose traditions are so strangecompared to their own – yet just as closely followed. They find the Norfolk stupid but agreeable, good back up in a fight and of admirable loyalty. They are probably most affable to Jittering, respecting their intelligence and appreciating their work ethic. Traits Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score: Hael are nimble and beautiful, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. +2 Dexterity and +2 Charisma, but -2 Constitution. * Size: Medium, no bonus or penalty due to size. * Hunger:- 1 strength per day after 4 days, no food = no regen of Maey * Thirst: -1 constitution per day after 2 days, no water = no regen of health * Base Speed: 30 feet * Languages: Sylvan, Common. High INT (>+2) can speak High Vei. Defense Racial Traits: * Immunities: Hael are immune to sleep effects, and in fact sleep very little. They receive a +2 saving bonus against enchantments. * Frailties: Hael have inherited a bit of the Vei intolerance to metal. Any metal armor has an added armor check penalty of -1. Any majorly metal weapon (such as swords, but not wooden pole staffs) has a -1 to attack and damage rolls. Feat & Skill Racial Traits: * Keen Senses: Hael have a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks Magical Racial Traits: * Natural Magus: +2 bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and a +2 on Spellcraft skill checks to identify or use magic items. * Spell Knowledge: +1 to spell known for every level Offense Racial Traits: * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with bows, shortbows, and staffs. Senses Racial Traits: * Low Light Vision: They can see twice as far as Sunlings or Norfolk in conditions of dim light.